The Lurks of the Wizard
by RandomThinking
Summary: WizTech is getting closed, and the Russo siblings need to go to Hogwarts to continue their wizardry studies. What would happe if the Russos befriend the Golden Trio? New loves perhaps? Follow these young wizards magical adventures.
1. The News

**HEY GUYS! so this is my very first story in fanfiction ever! i hope you like it! this is a crossover between Harry Potter and Wizards of Waverly place. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The News.<strong>

Justin Russo and Zeke Beckerman walked peacefully towards the green doors of the Waverly Place Substation, in deep conversation, while Alex Russo and Harper Finkle followed behind. "Ugh, why do they keep talking about robots? It drives me nuts!" Alex growl to her best friend. Harper simply rolled her eyes.

Justin opened the green doors of the Substation followed by Zeke, moments later Alex and Harper went inside, walked towards an empty table and sat down. "Zeke, I'm telling you, if we put a computer chip in the robot, it will be able to think on it's own!" Justin beamed excitedly at his idea, while taking a piece of computer chip from his pocket.

"Yeah..." Zeke said in agreement, "Then we can make a full robot army to fight against the aliens!" Zeke stood up dancing happily, as Justin's smile faded.

"Um... Zeke, that wasn't what I was trying to say, I was saying that-" Justin began but got cut off by Alex, who stood up next to him in frustration.

"Or.. or, you can make yourselves a robot girlfriend and talk to them about your problems, instead of talking about them out loud and making me crazy!" Alex spat, beginning tenderly but ending with a harsh tone.

At this, Zeke stopped dancing and Justin stood up, "Actually, Alex, we would but, but we cant find all the pieces." Justin said confidently. Alex smiled and cross her arms over her chest.

"You realize that you just admitted that you were making yourself a robot girlfriend?" Alex said in a winning tone while Justin lowered his head.

"Yeah..." he whispered almost to himself and sitting down again. Alex turned happily toward were Harper was, with a victorious smile on her face and sat were she once was.

"Well... that was fun." Alex told Harper, while pouring over some sugar on her hand.

"Alex don't you think you were a little rough?" Harper said a little worried looking at Justin.

"Pft! rough? Come on Harper! They were giving me a headache." She said putting her feet on the table. Harper opened her mouth to say something when the voice of Theresa Russo called from the staircase.

"Kids! Family reunion!" She called excitedly and running upstairs again. Alex growl putting her feet off the table and whipping the sugar left on her hand. She stood up and walked with Harper towards the staircase.

"Justin, go tell Max." Alex ordered climbing up the staircase. Justin stood up and walked towards the Wizard Lair that was disguised as the Substation freezer. He then stopped looking back at Zeke who was still sitting.

"Zeke, I think you should leave, man." Justin said.

"Oh, yeah, so I can start the robot army! I got your back Justin!" He beamed dancing his way out the Substation. Justin frowned and walked inside the Lair.

"Hey, Max, family reunion!" He said. Max stood up from the sofa were he was sitting moments ago practicing spells. Max put his wand on his back pocket and followed Justin upstairs. Once they all were in the Russo's comfortable living room, that was actually slipped in three parts: kitchen, living room, and dining room, Theresa announced.

"So, WizTech is making a field trip to-" Theresa begin but got interrupted by her daughter.

"Ugh, WizTech, filed trip? I just lost all the interest on it." Alex said in a boredom voice from the great orange couch were she sat next to Harper.

"Let me finish Alex." Her mother said glancing at her from the island counter in the kitchen. "As i was saying, WizTech is making a field trip to go to the best wizardly school, Hogwarts!" Theresa said excitedly throwing her arms up in the air. Justin's face turned bright at this, while Max and Alex looked bored, and Harper confused. suddenly when Alex was about to say something her father came out of nowhere screaming:

"WE ARE GOING TO ENGLAND! AND IT'S FREE!" he said with a smile on his face.

Alex's face brighten up at the word "England", she thought that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to find Mason or his family to help her find him. She stood up from the couch walking towards her father. "Wait... England?" She asked just to make sure she heard right, her parents nodded. "Alright then, i'm totally in it now." She said smiling.

"This is amazing! I would finally be able to see Hogwarts!" Justin beamed, and slightly laughed, but the his face turned serious and his smile faded. "But why? I mean why does Professor Crumbs did this? What about WizTech?" Justin look concerned.

His parents looked at each other nervously for a moment and then Jerry turned to his children. "Look... Professor Crumbs will no longer be running WizTech, because of some weird accidents that happened, the Wizard Council doesn't know what exactly happened yet, but they made a new law, that all wizards under 18 should be going to a wizardly school. WizTech is closed until new notice." Jerry said sadly. All of his kids faces looked concern.

"But.. dad, we don't even go to WizTech anymore." Max said thoughtfully.

At this Alex grunted. "Didn't you heard? All wizards under 18 must go!" Alex said irritably at her brother, but Max's face stood in thought. Alex rolled her eyes and sat on the couch next to Harper once again.

"When do we have to go?" Justin asked his parents ignoring his sister's previous scene.

"Tomorrow morning." Jerry said excitedly. "Many wizards all around the world will be going, some of them may be from WizTech as well." Jerry said trying to cheer them up.

"Tomorrow?" Harper murmured to herself. "Mr. Russo... will I be able to go too? You know, to see?" Harper asked worried.

Alex's eyes sparkled. "Oh, yes, dad please!" She told her dad looking at him straight in the eye. His father nodded.

"Alright, fine." He said as Alex and Harper looked at each other excitedly, and started to talk about what will they do when they get there.

"Hey, dad," Justin begun looking at his sister and her friend for a short moment. "So that means we will be attending Hogwarts this year?" he asked, a bit of excitement on his voice.

"Yes, Justin." His mother said.

Alex looked up at her mother, "I honestly prefer going to a mortal school." She said.

"Yeah, I'm with Alex." Max said walking over next to her.

"But, Alex! In Hogwards you would be able to use magic whenever you want!" Justin said. This time more excited than ever.

"Oh, magic and whenever, my two favorite words. I'm in!" Alex said raising her hand.

"Me too!" Max said jumping up and down.

The whole Russo family looked extremely excited at this, only Harper still got a concern look on her face at the thought of loosing Alex, but still manage to put a fake smile one.

The day pasted by and Alex, Max and Justin went to sleep excitedly, knowing that tomorrow they will be going to Hogwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's short. i promise the next one will be longer. please review :) and i hope you like it! :D<strong>


	2. Visiting Hogwarts Part 12

**hey guys, so im dividing this into 2 parts because i reached to 12 pages in Microsoft word... i figured it was too late so the last paragraphs are written with a rush. tomorrow we go to classes again so, i tried to upload this before school started :) hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Visiting Hogwarts (part 1-2)<strong>

"Alex… Alex!" Max shook Alex slowly with his arm, wanting her to wake up. Alex slowly turned her head to face Max with a sleepy expression; her hair was wild and all over her face. 'Morning hair' thought Max. Alex let out a groan.

"Max, what are you doing in my room? Get out!" She commanded from her bed, pointing at the door.

"Alex, is almost time to go to Hogwarts, Dad told me to wake you up. You have to get ready." Max informed his sister, ignoring her command.

"Ugh, alright," Alex slowly sat down on her bed, she scratched her head lazily. "I'll be downstairs in a minute." She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Max nodded with his head, and turned to leave the room. Once he was out, Alex lied on bed again, closing her eyes and letting out a groan from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>The Russo family and Harper waited downstairs in the living room for Alex. Justin and Max wore their WizTech robes, Harper wore a white dress with little colorful umbrellas decorating it, a pink umbrella hat, and her matching yellow purse with a black umbrella drawing on it.<p>

After some minutes of desperate waiting, Alex flashed in front of her family, sitting down on the dinner table with a bowl of finished cereal, wearing a baby blue blouse, skinny dark-blue jeans, and black high-heels. Her bronze-colored necklace, long and in shape of a large teardrop, and the other one short, made of different sizes of spheres, blue, brown and dark-red colored, and her grey with blue dots-like scarf, and brown bracelet matched perfectly with what she was wearing. Her hair short and wavy, touching her shoulders gently. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "What?" she asked with a high pitch voice while frowning.

"What are you doing?" Justin folded his arms on his chest and walked closer to where his sister was.

"Breakfast, duh!"

"Alex, you are supposed to be wearing the WizTech robes." Justin took an ending of the robe and showed it to Alex.

She rolled her eyes, "ugh, do I have to wear that?"

"Yes, Alex. All WizTech students and ex-students will be going as a group." Jerry told his daughter.

"I hate groups…" Alex murmured under her breath, and with a snap of her fingers, the black WizTech robe appeared on her. "There."

"Dad, can we go now?" Max asked.

"Yes, Max. Justin, would you do the honors?" Jerry asked his oldest son.

"It will be a pleasure." Alex stood up from where she was sitting and walked toward Justin. The Russos and Harper all stood together, waiting for Justin to cast them away. "Okay. At Howards we want to be, send us where we should appear." Justin said putting his wooden wand in the air and casting the spell, sending a flash of light. In a matter of moments, they all appeared at a train station, the people around them staring at them.

"Why are we at a train station?" Alex asked frowning at the people staring.

"Because, maybe Alex, there is a train that will send us to Hogwarts." Justin explained. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Why they keep staring at us?" Max asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe, because of what you're wearing." Harper retorted in a snort of laughter.

Alex narrowed her eyes at her and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything the voice of her mother interrupted her. "Hey, isn't that Professor Crumbs?" Theresa asked. Everyone shifted their eyes to where Theresa was looking, just to find an old man with a long beard, wearing a fancy black robe and a weird looking black hat, not too far away. They started walking towards the man.

"Professor Crumbs?" Justin asked slowly. The old man turned to face them; a smile quickly appeared on his face.

"Oh, Justin, Alex, Max! You decided to join us!" Professor Crumbs said grinning.

"It's not like we have another choice…" Alex murmured looking at the floor, just to receive a slightly hit on the arm from Justin. "Ouch!" She frowned at him caressing the spot where she was hit on.

"Professor Crumbs, which of these trains is the one that will take us to Hogwarts?" Jerry asked.

"Oh! Not here!" Professor Crumbs threw his arms up in the air and turned. "Follow me, I'll take you where…" He then glanced back to see Harper and Theresa, but then decided to save his comment for latter. They walked a couple of yards, but then stopped in front of a big brick wall where a lot of WizTech students stood waiting for Professor Crumbs, murmuring , talking and laughing with their friends. "Here," He finally said to the group.

"Here?" The Russos and Harper retorted in unison.

"What do you mean by 'here'? We are in front of a brick wall! A solid hard brick wall!" Alex said frustrated, moving her hands to signal the brick wall. Professor Crumbs replied with a cold glare.

"Listen, students," He begun, all the murmurs and laughs stopped, every single one of the students stayed quiet with their full attention to Professor Crumbs. "If I am not mistaken, all of us are here already. So now, what's left to do is catch the train before it leaves."

"How?" a student asked. "None of these trains are leaving to Hogwarts." This made more murmurs to start.

"Silence, please," said Professor Crumbs. "You are right Mr. Phoenix. None of these trains will take us to Hogwarts. Instead, this wall, right here, will." He said pointing to the brick wall. More murmurs erupted from the students. "Quiet, quiet please, let me finish. This wall will take us to Hogwarts; the only thing we have to do is run into it." He said. "Watch me, it is really very simple." Professor Crumbs said running into the wall, many students expected to hear a crack and a sobbing Professor Crumbs, or see how he collide with the wall, but instead Professor Crumbs passed through the solid brick wall, with no track that he was once there. All of the students looked stunned, even Alex. Many of them tried it, some passing perfectly trough, some failing miserably. Time passed and Jerry, Theresa, their 3 children and Harper where the only ones left.

"Okay, we can do it," said Jerry. He took hold of his wife's hand. "We'll meet you there okay?" He told his children not expecting an answer; he then glanced at Theresa who gave him a nod of approval, and both of them run into the wall disappearing from view. Alex then looked at her brothers and Harper, swallowing hard. Justin took hold of Max's shoulder.

"Ready, Max?" He asked at his younger brother. Max looked at him with a concern look.

"Justin, are you sure we need to do this? Can't we like fla-a-a-" he begun but then Justin interrupted him taking his arm and dragging him towards the wall.

"Come on, Max!" Justin said. They too passed perfectly through the wall. Alex's eyes widened and her hands started to sweat at the thought that it was their turn. She then glanced at Harper who had the same worry expression on her face.

"You ready?" Alex asked her best friend, stretching her hand so she could take hold of it.

"Honestly, Alex… no," Harper answered taking hold of Alex's hand.

"Me either," Alex told her. They then started running towards the wall, Alex leading. She closed her eyes hard, and suddenly a horrible, painful feeling rushed through Alex's shoulder, as her shoulder crashed with the wall making her stumble down to the floor, Harper on top of her. "Guess that didn't work…" Alex said in a painful tone, caressing her hurt shoulder and standing up.

"You guess?" Harper looked at her from the floor stretching her hand so that Alex could help her up. Alex took hold of Harper's hand and helped her to her feet. Not so long, while the girls where adjusting their clothes and cleaning themselves, an officer approached them.

"Everything okay here, ladies?" The British officer asked them.

"Oh yes, yes. Everything's fine, Officer… Oswald." Alex said reading the officer's nametag. "We just, um… we were just fooling around and, um… we felt to the grown." Alex lied hoping that the Officer would buy it.

"Yes, we… we felt." Harper repeated right before Alex finished. The Officer stood thinking for a moment, as in thinking if he should believe them or not.

"Alright well ladies, you better be careful next time." He said coldly, and then he started to walk away.

"Oh yes, sure Officer! We will be careful!" Alex said when he was leaving.

"Sorry… Thank you!" Harper said when the Officer was gone, almost as the same time as Alex.

"Come, Harper," Alex said walking towards the wall, stopping right in front of it. "There must be something wrong with it…" She started examining it with her hands, touching every brick.

"What if it's already closed?" Harper asked looking concerned at Alex, who was still examining it.

"No… they can't close it…" Alex said not taking her eyes off the wall. After a moment she backed away. "Ready to try again, Harper?" She asked and stretching her arm so that Harper could take hold of her hand.

"I don't know, Alex…" She said a little insecure, but still taking hold of Alex's hand.

"Come on, Harper. We can do this…" Alex told her, her voice a little worried. "At 3, okay?" She glanced at her.

"Okay…" Harper agreed.

"One…" Alex begun, looking directly at the wall.

"Two…" Harper said closing her eyes.

"Three!" Alex shouted sprinting headfirst towards the wall; she closed her eyes expecting an unbelievable pain, put instead nothing happened. She felt a cold blowing of air that quickly passed through her body, inside and out, as she passed through the wall. After a moment she opened her eyes to see another train station, but this one quite different. She heard some people talking and some on the trains' engines starting, she felt a warm breeze pass through her body. Harper was as amazed as she was.

"What is this place?" Harper asked Alex, admiring her surroundings.

"I have no idea…" Alex responded doing the same. "Hey, there's Justin!" Alex said spotting her brother next to some other guys. "Come one." She told Harper, and they both walked towards Justin. "Hey! Justin!" Alex said when she was next to her brother. Justin turned to face her, and smiled.

"Hey! You made it!" He congratulated them.

"Yup," She smiled. "Hey, where are mom and dad?" Alex asked.

"Oh, they are with Professor Crumbs," He pointed to where they were.

"Thanks," Alex said running towards them. "Mom, Dad! We made it!" She said proud of herself.

"That's great, Alex!" her mom said. Alex and Harper smiled.

"Theresa, Professor Crumbs has something important to tell us." Jerry said to his wife. Theresa then turned her attention toward Professor Crumbs.

"You and your friend may like to hear this too, Alex" He said. Both Alex and Harper shifted to look at Professor Crumbs, both with their full attention towards him. "I am afraid to announce that none magical creatures are able to see or go to Hogwarts. That meaning that you, Theresa, and you…" He said looking at Harper.

"Harper" Alex said.

"Yes, Harper, you both won't be able to go, since you are both mortals. You may like to go home, since this visit may take a while." Both Harper and Theresa looked disappointed. They had come all this way, they had to pass through a brick wall, just to go back home again. "I'm sorry." Professor Crumbs finished. Harper looked at Alex, who was as disappointed as she was. They didn't have to say anything, their looks told it all.

Not so long a horn and an engine of a train filled the air. "That is our train!" Professor Crumbs informed them; he then looked at his arm watch just to make sure. "Yep, 8:00a.m." He turned and started walking toward the train. "All WizTech students please make your way towards the platform 9 3/4!" Professor Crumbs cast a spell to amplify his voice. Every WizTech student turned toward the train and started to make their way inside. Alex looked at harper and hugged her, closing her eyes. She then pulled away and hugged her mom.

"Take care, honey" Her mother told her. "Keep an eye on Max" Alex pulled away and nodded.

"Don't worry mom, it'll be just for a day." She smiled. Alex then got reunited with her father and brothers. They all went inside the train, Alex taking glances back every once in a while to see her best friend and her mother. When they were inside, they walked through the train's hallway in search of an empty cabinet. When they found one, they sat together inside. Max and Alex sat on one side, and Jerry and Justin on the opposite. The train's horn sounded again and it started moving. Max moved the curtain of the window away so that they could see their mother and Harper. They waved their 'see-you-laters' to them, and once they were out of sight, Max closed the window again.

Much of the trip was quiet; sometimes Jerry broke the silence to tell his children how to behave, especially at Alex, other times Max tried to start a conversation speaking nonsense, which only gain him cold glares from his siblings.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of their potions in the middle of the class with their other classmates, they made their way towards the dining hall, with Professor McGonagall leading. All of the students in the Gryffindor house entered the dining hall, followed by Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Ravenclaw was already inside, seated on their house table.<p>

"Why do we have to go in the middle of a class?" Hermione protested seating on the Gryffindor table with Harry next to her and Ron in front.

"Hermione, being dismissed at the middle of a class is great! That means fewer classes!" Ron said with a smile on his face.

"It's not 'great', Ron! It's horrible! What about all of the things they have to teach us? We lose valuable time!" Hermione frowned at Ron. Missing a class was not on Hermione's 'things to do' list.

"Anyway," Harry interrupted their argument. "Why are we even in here? I mean, what's so important?"

"Oh, a bunch of new students are joining Hogwarts." Ron replied not paying much attention.

"Ugh, well, I wish they know that they just lost the entire first week of school." Hermione said in disbelief. Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes at her.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, im posting the second part in just a sec ok? patience! haha please dont forget to review. im looking forward to new ideas and your opinion of the story :) thank you for reading!<strong>


	3. Visiting Hogwarts Part 22

**so this is part 2! hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Visiting Hogwarts (part 2-2)<strong>

The train started to slow down. Jerry took his chance to talk to his children about the houses again. "Remember, there are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Just please-" Jerry started but Alex interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, stay away from Slytherin. We get it." She said frustrated.

"Yes. Stay away from Slytherin. They are mischievous and evil." Jerry frowned, "Especially you, Alex." He gave her a concern look as Alex frowned at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprise if Alex gets sorted into that house." Justin said laughing. Alex nudged him on the rib with her elbow.

"Shut up."

"Ouch!" Justin placed his hand where his sister just hit him.

"Justin, don't joke about that. Being in Slytherin is very dangerous, everyone who was ever been sorted in that house, always becomes bad. And I know Alex has some good in her."

Alex smiled. "Thank you, Daddy" Finally the train stopped, Alex was filled with excitement and got to her feet quickly. She rushed to open the cabinet's door, when her father's voice stopped her.

"Not so fast Alex! You have to wait for us! He got to his feet.

"Alright, but hurry!" The excitement was getting stronger and stronger. Her two brothers stood up too, and Alex opened the door, making her way outside the train, to the platform. Once they were outside, Alex looked at the students surrounding her and she frowned. "Dad… you said wizards from all around the world were going to be here… I only see people from New York…"

"Oh, yes… about that, I might have exaggerated a little…" He retorted.

"What?" Alex folded her arms on her chest.

"Oh, don't start Alex! Come on, let's get a carriage." Justin said walking toward an empty carriage, followed by his father and siblings. Once they were in the carriage, Alex sat next to Justin, and Max and Jerry sat opposites them, it started making its way towards the Hogwarts castle. Alex, Justin, Max, and Jerry started mesmerized at the castle; they didn't even notice that they were already there.

Max was the first out of the carriage, then Alex, followed by Justin, and finally their father. "Wow." That was the only word the Russos could make. A bunch of students and some of their parents stood in front of them, moving a round, talking to each other. Alex was so mesmerized by the castle's surroundings, that she lost focus and her family moved away, it wasn't much long when she realized she had lost them. "Dad?" she asked moving around the crowd looking for her father and brothers. Max? Justin!" she yelled once again. A few minutes passed and Alex couldn't find them, so she just decided to give up.

"Attention everyone," A woman called from the front door of the castle. Everyone turned to face her. She smiled. "Please all of the WzTech students and visitors make four lines." She said again. Everyone started to get in line; Alex thought that this could be the chance to spot her family. She looked around, only seeing unfamiliar faces, when finally she saw an amber-haired ginger boy standing at the very last line. She started walking toward it, when she was finally next to the boy she said, "Hugh." Hugh turned to face Alex.

"Alex!" He said.

"Yeah… hey, Hugh, would you mind if I take your spot in the line?" She asked knowing that he wouldn't mind.

"Oh, no, not at all." He walked back a few steps making enough room for her. Alex just smiled and took his place.

* * *

><p>"This is taking too long…" Ron said bored, putting his forehead on the table.<p>

"Patience, Ron." Hermione told him.

"Hey, look! They are coming!" Harry said pointing at the big entrance door. All watched as the newcomers stepped inside, leaded by Professor McGonagall, making four flawless lines. Harry's eyes looked at the newcomers one by one, analyzing them. Suddenly his eyes widened when he spotted a skinny girl, with short, brown, curly hair, beautiful chocolate-brown orbs, her baby-blue blouse made her stand out from everyone else. She was looking around confused, the amber-haired ginger behind her talked to her non-stop, which made her frown and irritated. "Hey, Ron," Harry said nudging Ron slightly with his hand.

"What?" Ron faced Harry.

"Look at that girl with the blue blouse." Harry told his best friend with a smile on his face, ignoring completely that Hermione was there.

"Which girl?" Ron looked around, finally spotting the girl. "Oh! I see her!" He said.

"Isn't she pretty?" A huge smile appeared on Harry's face.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. A bit of jealousy rushed through Hermione's body, making her frown. She slightly hit both boys.

"Ouch! Hermione!" Both boys said.

"Harry, Ron, pay attention, Dumbledore is about to speak!" Hermione said.

Both, Harry and Ron, and all of the newcomers paid attention as Dumbledore spoke. "Dear WizTech student, it is a pleasure to have you here, at Hogwarts. We look forward to your companion. Now, please Hogwarts students, give our guests a warm welcoming! You may stand up now, and talk to them if you wish." A smile appeared at Dumbledore's face as Professor Crumbs approached him. They both looked like old friends.

* * *

><p>Alex looked at almost all of the students once seated, stood up and walked towards them. She looked back at Hugh who hadn't stop complaining of how small the room was, Alex decided just to ignore him, she once again started looking for her father and siblings, but got interrupted by a boy's voice.<p>

"Hey," She turned to face the boy. Two boys standing in front of her, one tall with amber-colored hair just like Hugh's, only lighter, and the other one, shorter with black hair. Alex gave them a faint smile. "Um, hi, I'm Harry." The one with the black hair said. He extended his hand so that Alex could shake it, and so she did.

"Hi, I'm Alex." She smiled.

"And I'm Ron," The other boy said rapidly, extending his hand as well.

Alex let out a smile giggle, "Alex." She shook his hand. She shifted her body making her shoulder hit another student; she quickly turned and started to apologize. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry." She said to the blond-haired boy, who only gave her a look of disgust. Alex frowned and watched as the boy disappeared in the crowd of students. Alex turned to face Harry and Ron. "What's up with him?" She asked folding her arms up her chest. But before any of the boys could answer, a girl made her way next to Ron, facing Alex.

"Oh, that's Draco Malfoy, but don't mid him. He's a Slytherin." The girl said. Alex tried to look interest, but the truth is that she didn't cared. "I'm Hermione, by the way." Hermione extended her hand and Alex shook it.

"I'm Alex." She smiled.

"Pleasure," Hermione let go off Alex's hand and turn to face her two best friends. "I see you've already met Harry and Ron." She smiled. Alex smiled too.

"So, um, Alex, are you staying at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well, yeah. It's not like I have some other choice." Alex replied looking a bit disappointed.

"What do you mean you don't have another choice?" Ron asked.

"Well, the Wizard Council from New York made this law that every wizard under the age of 18 must go to a wizardry school." Alex explained

"Oh…" The trio said in unison, which made Alex giggle.

"Well, don't worry about that, Alex!" Hermione said putting her hand on Alex's shoulder. "We'll make sure you have the best year yet, which won't be a problem because you are going to love Hogwarts!" excitement filled Hermione's body. Alex smiled, and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Thanks, guys." Alex said. The trio started to tell Alex, how Hogwarts is, how the classes are, the teachers, they told her at what time they had each class. Suddenly, while Harry was explaining Alex what quiditch was, Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted him.

"Attention, WizTech students. Please make your way towards a house table. First line goes to Ravenclaw, second to Hufflepuff, third to Gryffindor, and fourth to Slytherin. And Hogwarts students please make your way to your house table."

"Um well… guess we'll see you later?" Harry blushed.

A smile speared on Alex's face. "I guess we will." She said making her way toward the Slytherin table, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table. Alex sat in front of Hugh, and next to a short black-haired girl. Alex glanced at the girl just to see her staring at her, and frowned slightly.

"This is a very small table, isn't it Alex?" Hugh complained, examining the table.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes Hugh, this must be a very small table for a giant like you." She said sarcastically. Alex could still feel the stare of the girl besides her penetrating through her, and started to feel a little uncomfortable, she shrugged slightly and tried her best to ignore the girl, listening to Hugh's complains. Alex glanced at the girl once again, deciding to talk to her. "Um, hi, yeah, do you… need something?" she asked as nice as she could. The girl broke the stare, making eye contact with Alex.

"No, not really," She replied coldly. Alex frowned and started to turn away, when her voice made her look at her again. "My name is Pansy Parkinson, by the way." She extended her hand.

"Alex Russo…" Alex said carefully. She shook her hand and then turned to face Hugh again, when she felt someone sit roughly next to her, she turned to face a blonde-haired boy, the one she stumbled into earlier.

"So you've met Pansy," The boy said not making eye contact.

Alex glanced at Pansy who gave her a quick smile. "Um, yeah… I guess I did." She said slowly.

"Good." The boy responded, turning to see her. Alex turned to face him as well, a quick faded smile appeared on the boy's face when she did. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy said extending his hand.

"Alex Russo." She said with a smile on her face shaking his hand. She then pulled away and started to Dumbledore who had started to talk.

"Students, please give the WizTech students a warm welcoming to Hogwarts. They will be your classmates starting next week, so you better be nice to them," At this Dumbledore gave Slytherin house a quick glance. "Well, there's nothing else to say, so enjoy the feast." Food of all kinds appeared in front of Alex, her face brighten up at this, corn, beans, beef, 'my favorite', she thought. She served herself as much as she could eat; she then took her goblet and took a sip from the weird brownish looking liquid. "Mm! it takes like Root Beer!" she said to no one. Draco let put an amused smiled. "What?" Alex said with her mouth half full.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that…" He turned to face her, looking into her chocolate-brown, warm orbs. He smiled for a moment, but as quick as the smile appear it faded, and a serious look appeared once again on his face. "You have… something there." Draco said pointing to where some beans lied on Alex's face.

"Oh! Thank you," She quickly took a napkin and whipped away the spot; she smiled at Draco, and continued to eat.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly. After the feast, each table made their different ways to show the WizThech students the castle, leaded by the head of each house, which for Slytherin is Professor Snape. Alex tried to talk to Draco many times, but found it incredibly difficult. There was something about his personality that Alex felt attracted to. She didn't like him, no, but she thought he was interesting in some way. Alex knew that her father wouldn't like her being friends with a Slytherin, but she honestly didn't find it wrong. Draco had something on Alex she couldn't understand, a power on her that not even her true love, Mason, had. Of course Alex's heart still beats for Mason, she still feels the butterflies.<p>

Alex couldn't help but notice that Pansy gave her threating glares every once in a while, that made her feel a bit uncomfortable, sacred at times but never showed it. She didn't want Pansy to feel superior when Alex knew very well that if she wanted to, she could hurt her real bad.

The field trip ended at 6 o'clock, they had another meal and then headed back to the platform of the train that will take them back to the platform 9 ¾. Alex waited for her father and siblings to get to the platform. Few minutes later, she spotted Max walking towards the train. "Maxy!" Alex called, "Max, wait!" she rushed to get by his side.

"Oh, hey Alex, where have you been?" he asked not as worried as he sounded.

"I lost you guys and I had to sit with the Slytherins." Alex said not making such a big deal.

"Slytherins?" His voice concern, "Alex, you know if that finds out he'll think you were befriending them!" Max whispered to her older sister.

"Dad won't find out, Max. Don't worry." She sounded way more confident that how she felt. Suddenly a man's voiced filled the two Russo's ears.

"I won't find out what, Alex?" Jerry said from behind his daughter, his arms folded up his chest.

Alex turned to face him, thinking hard how to lie her way out. "Um…" She thought for a moment, her mind was racing. Her father lifted an eyebrow in suspicion. "Max, and I, we were just… um… we were talking about your surprise birthday party! But you had to ruin it dad!" She said hoping he'll buy it.

Her father stood thinking for a moment, "Oh man!" he frowned. "I ruined my own party!" he said looking sadly at the floor. Alex chuckled. Few moments later Justin joined them looking really happy.

"Ah, this will be the best year yet!" He said looking at the sky with a smile on his face.

"Why? Because now you can be with your nerdy wizard friends in your nerdy wizard club?" Alex teased her brother who only gave her cold glare.

"No Alex. Actually I'm happy because now it is confirmed that I will beat you both in the wizard competition! Ha!" Justin said proudly. Alex frowned at him and folded her arms.

"Justin… don't you forget we'll be learning the same stuff." She said tapping his shoulder.

Justin opened his mouth to say something when his father's voiced filled the air. "Kids, kids, stop fighting!" he said. "Now let's go catch the train." Jerry turned, his 3 kids following him.

"Dad wouldn't it be easier to flash our way home?" Alex lazily said.

"Hm… you're right Alex." Jerry smiled. "Flash us back to New York." The Russos gathered together. Alex took out her wand from her WizTech robe, when Justin spoke up.

"Hey, what about Mom and Harper? Didn't they stayed in the platform 9 ¾?" A concerned look on his face.

"Not to worry, Justin. Professor Crumbs casted them home hours ago. Now, Alex, please flash us home."

With a wave of Alex's wand, a shimmering multicolor light form from her wand and they flashed away, appearing in their loft. "We're here." She said putting her WizTech robes away, throwing them on the orange couch, and running upstairs to her room, ignoring her mother completely.

She lied on bed smiling at the sealing, she was quite happy that she will be going to Hogwarts, but being the person she is, she didn't wanted to show her emotions to anyone but herself. Her mind suddenly filled with thoughts about Draco. Alex closed her eyes, trying hard for them to go away, but there was something strange with that boy, something Alex couldn't help but noticing, even not knowing what it was. She pursed her lips as the thoughts of him faded away, being replaced by the ones of another boy, Mason. Alex smiled at the thought of him. His face was the only thing Alex could see: His short dark brown hair that sparkled with the sunlight, his flawless smile, and his brown-greenish eyes. She slightly giggled as she remembered his cute, irresistible British accent, how he called her 'love' and 'sweetheart'. She missed him so much, her heart started to skip beats at her memories. Alex kept thinking about Mason until she felt into a silent slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>so this is that... i promise that it will get more interesting! and im sorry, but i kinda wrote this last part in a hurry : sorry for that... and please review and tell me if i'm getting the characters right, or what im missing... some ideas maybe? :) well i appreciated you reading this :D**


	4. The Wand Chooses The Wizard

**OMG! guys I'm so terribly sorry that i haven't updated the story when i told some people that i would :( i was going to upload this chapter weeks ago but i had tests and quizzes, and tons of homework. Im really really sorry! I'll try to update the next week ok? i promise! oh btw, please, please tell me what you think and if im getting into the characters right :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – The Wand Chooses the Wizard.<strong>

"Where are we going?" Alex asked as she walked through the lairs doors and inside, sitting on a comfy brown couch.

"We are going to buy what you need for Hogwarts," Jerry said, taking a piece of parchment with the things they would need. "We have to leave now, Justin, please send us to London."

"okay…" Justin said walking closer to his father, Alex got up from where she was sitting and got closer to Justin, Max did the same. Justin raised his wooden wand in the air, and when he was about to make the spell, Max interrupted.

"Wait! Dad, can I do it?" he said raising his white wand. Justin gave his father a warning look.

Jerry sighed, "Alright Max." Justin sighed and pouted.

"Yes! Okay… where do we have to go?" He asked his father. Alex and Justin rolled their eyes.

"London, Max." Justin told him.

"Right…" Max raised his wand, "Zoobaa, zoobaa, zoobaa, hey sister, go sister, London… Avenue!"

"MAX!" Alex, Justin and Jerry said in unison, as a flash of light appeared consuming all of them and making them appear inside a store called London Avenue in Chile, for their luck, no one was inside. Max smiled proud of himself, but then frowned when the only thing he could see was jewelry, and accessories for girls. He walked and took a hot pink bracelet, "Do we need this for Hogwarts?" Max asked his father.

All of them gave him cold glares, "Max you were supposed to send us London, _England!_" his father told him, emphasizing the last word.

"Oh…" Max trailed off.

"Now you see why we don't let him make the spells?" Justin said rolling his eyes. "Now, I will take us." He said raising his wand. Max walked towards them.

"Wait," Alex said walking towards a beautiful blouse with the England flag printed on it. "Ooh, this is cute!" She said taking and end and admiring it, Justin rolled his eyes.

"Alex, we don't have time for this." He pointed out. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Just a sec," She said taking her red wand with a small crystal on the end from her left boot, where she always kept it, she waved her wand pointing to the blouse, "Edgebanno Utusis!" she said, a red flash of light came out of Alex's wand, making an exact duplicate of the blouse appear on Alex's hand. She smiled. "Done." She said walking towards her father, who watched her with disbelief. She stayed there for a moment, waiting for Justin to cast them away, but nothing happened, everyone seemed too busy trying to say something to Alex. Alex cleared her throat, "Justin… you can cast us away now." Justin shook his head, sending his thoughts away, and cleared his throat.

"Zoobaa, zoobaa, zoobaa, hey sister, go sister, London, England!" A flash of white light consumed them again, and suddenly they appeared on a street in London, no one seemed to notice.

"Perfect." Jerry mumbled walking towards a bar's black door. Justin, Alex, and Max followed carefully behind.

"Where are we going?" Alex whispered to her brother, Justin.

"I don't know…" He whispered back. They entered the bar, Alex's eyes narrowed and she raised an eyebrow; they were surrounded by odd looking people, most of them old and wearing weird looking robes. Jerry smiled to a guy behind the bar counter, who was cleaning a glass. Alex rushed to get besides her father's side.

"Dad… what are we doing here?" She asked in a low whisper, trying to keep all the ones staring at her from listening.

"You'll see." Jerry answered simply. He walked towards the back door, opening it slowly. "Go." He told his kids. One by one walked towards the exit, facing a brick wall.

"Um… Dad? There's nowhere to go." Justin pointed out.

"Yet," His dad said walking toward the wall, he fixed his eyes on it for a moment until spotting a hole; "ah…" he walked closer to the hole, took a random stick laying on the floor and tapped five times around the hole. Alex, Justin, and Max stared at him hesitating. Suddenly the places where their father had tapped started to move away, making an exit to someplace else. Jerry threw the stick. "Come on" he said to his kids, which were stunned from what just happened. They all walked through the hole, stepping into an ally filled with people. The brick wall closed behind.

"Where are we?" Max asked astonished.

"Diagon Ally." Jerry told his kids. "Here is where we'll buy what you need."

"Wow…" Alex chocked.

"Firs stop to Gringotts." He said walking toward a huge building.

"What's Gringotts?" Alex asked her brother, Justin, but before he could answer her father said:

"The wizardry bank, there's where we'll get the money we need." Alex and her 2 brothers looked confused.

They entered Gringotts, and after some talking and passwords giving, they let them get their money. 6 thousand Galleons, 3 thousand for each.

"How do we have all this money?" Justin asked.

"I've been saving since you were born; I knew someday something like this would happen." Jerry answered. "Now let's go to Potages Cauldron Shop." Jerry said walking towards an old-looking store with a pile of cauldrons outside under a sign which read: 'Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible.' "You'll need a size two pewter cauldron." Jerry said walking inside. Alex, Justin, and Max followed close behind. A woman with blue eyes and brown hair welcomed them.

"Oh, hello, hello." She said. "I'm Madame Potage" the woman said.

"Hello," Jerry greeted her. "I'm Jerry, and these are my children, Alex, Justin and Max." he said politely.

"Oh well, a pleasure." Madame Potage smiled. "So, with what can I help you?"

"Oh, we need three size two pewter cauldrons." Jerry said reading the list even though he had already memorized it.

"Ah, here, here…" Madam Potage said as she made her way to the back of the store, coming back in a matter of moments with 3 size two pewter cauldrons. "It would be 6 Galleons"

Jerry pulled 6 Galleons from his pocket, and exchanged them for the cauldrons. "Thank you." He smiled and exited the store, Alex, Justin, and Max exited too, smiling back to Madame Potage.

Later on they walked towards another store. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here," Jerry took the bag he was carrying, and pulled out 3 quills and 3 inkwells. "These are quills, you will be writing with them at Hogwarts. And here is the ink. Okay now, this one is a Phoenix feather, this one is eagle, and this is peacock-"

"Oh, I want the phoenix one!" Alex said interrupting his father, and quickly taking the quill from him.

"I'll take the eagle one." Justin said quickly taking the quill from his father.

"Guess that means I'll take the peacock." Max said slowly taking the quill.

"Here are the inks." Jerry said giving each of his children one. "Now we have to go to Madam Malkin's for your uniforms, then to Magical Menagerie, of course if you want a pet… then to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, later to Flourish & Blotts, and finally to Ollivanders."

"Ugh… uniforms." Alex retorted. They arrived to Madam Malkin's and bought their Hogwarts uniforms, each of them fit perfectly to the three Russos. After buying the uniforms, Alex begged her father to get her an owl. Her father momentarily agreed, buying Alex a white owl, who she named Brinkens, Max a brown weasel, who he named Sprowl, and Justin a black owl, who he named Nocturne. They later arrive to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary and bought all the ingredients they needed, such as herbs, dried roots, feathers, strings of fangs and snarled claws. Then they arrive to Flourish & Blotts to buy all the books they needed: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, etc. Finally, they arrived to Ollivanders.

"Okay, so now we need new wands."

"WHAT?" Alex spat. "What's wrong with my wand?" she asked pulling her wand out of her right boot and quickly started to examine her wand.

"I don't want a new wand either." Justin protest pulling his wand out. Max just stood staring at them, taking all the information in.

"Your wands aren't going to be as strong or powerful in Hogwarts. You need new wands to use. You are going to be able to perform magic every time you wish with these new wands. The spells are going to be better, stronger and way more powerful than the spells you use with your old wands." Jerry persuaded his kids.

"Alright…" it took Alex a moment to think and agree. She couldn't say no to 'unlimited magic'. Her brothers agreed with her. They entered Ollivanders, and an old man with white, long, wild hair greeted them.

"Come in, come in" the man said with a smile. "Now, now, I'm guessing: You need a wand?" The man stated the obvious.

"Um, yes." Alex said slowly.

"Excellent! Oh, where are my manners?" The man asked himself. "I'm Ollivander, the owner of the store." Alex, Justin, Max and Jerry smiled. "Now, who'll go first?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"I'll go." Justin said confidently giving his dad his old wooden wand and stepping forward. Mr. Ollivander stared at him for a second before disappearing at the back of the store, just to appear in a matter of seconds with 3 boxes.

"Try this one." He handed the first box to Justin. Justin opened the box revealing a black wand, he looked at it carefully while pulling it up; he looked at Mr. Ollivander with a confused expression.

"Well? Wave it!" He said waiting for its reaction. Justin did as told and waved the wand, a wild wind came out of it making some boxes fly off their stands, and Justin quickly returned the wand in the box.

"I-I'm sorry about that…" He apologized.

"Don't be. Now, try this one," He handed the second box. Justin opened it and waved the wand again. Fire filed the air just a couple of meters form where he was, and he returned them quickly, speechless. Mr. Ollivander shook his head slightly. "No, not that one," He took the last box he had brought earlier "Try this." Justin opened the box revealing a light brown wand with a thick, small ball at the end, right after the handle, he lift it carefully, and before we could do anything with it, the wand started to spark from its point. Justin smiled, and so did Mr. Ollivander. "That one," He said tapping Justin's shoulder. "This is a walnut wand; its core is made from unicorn hair, and is 10 inches long. An intelligent, faithful young man you are." He nodded his head. Justin walked proudly next to her sister, glancing at her, showing off his new wand. Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, oh! I'm next!" Max rushed to Mr. Ollivander's side, he smiled and disappeared, moments later he appeared next to him with 2 boxes.

"Try this one, boy," he handed the first wand. Max took the wand, waving it quickly, making a small storm appear at the back of the store. He put the wand back, not looking at Mr. Ollivander. "Hm… now, boy, try this one." Max took the light brown wand, with a small ringlet at the handle, and swiftly, he waved it and a bright light came from it, making Max feel secure. The light quickly faded, Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Ah, Blackthorn, its core is also unicorn hair, and it's length is 9 ¼. You are a true warrior, boy." Max smiled and walked to his brother's side. Alex chuckled when Ollivander said 'warrior', gaining herself a quick glare.

"Your turn, girl," Mr. Ollivander said with a smile.

Alex sighed and looked at her red wand; she hid it in her right boot, and slowly walked toward Ollivander. She had a mid-bored expression on her face, Mr. Ollivander stared at her uneasy, he then disappeared, it took him more time than when he disappeared with her brothers, Alex glanced back over her shoulder to look at her father who shrugged, she turned her head back, and in a few second Ollivander appeared with a pile of 6 or 7 boxes. Alex's eyes widened. "W-why so many?" Alex asked.

"You are a bit more difficult than your brothers, girl." Ollivander responded.

"My name is Alex." She corrected. She doesn't like being called other way; specially she doesn't like being called 'girl'.

"Alex," Ollivander smiled. "Now, Alex, try this one." Alex took the wand, and quickly waved it, making some glasses in the store break.

"Oops…" She giggled, putting the wand back. She tried with all the wands Mr. Ollivander had brought, all 7 were no use for her. They either destroyed something, or send something flying. Justin cracked some jokes about how Alex is no material for a wand, just making Alex glare at him coldly.

Mr. Ollivander sighed, and stood quiet for a moment. "Wait here." He said disappearing.

"Guess Alex won't have a wand after all." Justin said, making Max laugh. Alex narrowed her eyes at her two brothers, turning her head swiftly as Mr. Ollivander reappeared in front of her holding a box, and walking slowly toward her. He seemed to be frightened about something.

"Now, try this one… Alex" He said stepping back a few steps.

Alex carefully looked at the white with a swirl of black at the middle, and a slightly carved whirl at the handle, with small marks of black wand. Alex carefully took the wand, and at the moment when she touched the wand a warm feeling was sent through her body, as a small, gentle wind made her hair fly with such a grace, and the tip of the wand sparkled. Alex smiled, she turned to face Ollivander, who had a pleasant, but worry expression on his face. Alex gripped harder the wand. "What's wrong?" she asked. "This is suitable for me, right?" she asked worried.

"Yes, yes." Mr. Ollivander took a couple of steps toward Alex. "See, dear, this is a one-of-a-kind wand… this one wand was made centuries ago, as an experiment. To woods combined by one core. This specific wand was made for that great wizard or witch who'll mark the future of the Wizard World. I personally thought Mr. Harry Potter would be the owner of this wand. But… you? A surprise, really. Two woods, Holly and Yew, together by one core, dragon heartstring, 10¾ inches long." Alex looked marvelously at her wand. "The wand chooses the wizard." Mr. Ollivander said at all 4 Russos. "It's not always clear why. But one thing I know: A wand can tell lots of things of its owners." He smiled.

Alex looked up proudly; she smiled at her father, griping tightly her wand. This wand was now hers, so strong and powerful. Now she had a mission, and letting people down is not part of her plan. _I can do this. _She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>okay so, the last parts i kinda wrote them in a rush, (sorry) and if i had any misspelling words IM SO SO SO SORRY! english is not my first language so.. yeah. haha i know that in the first chapters i had some misspelling with some words, i spotted them too late : well please R&R :D have an excellent day! and thankyou so much for reading it :) oh, btw there will be one more chapter about the Russos and then in the 5th one they'll go to Hogwarts :)**


	5. It's Not A Goodbye, But A See You Later

**So here is chapter 4! finally! i've been working on this and i never get the chance to finish it, UNTIL TODAY! haha, i'm happy, i feel really accomplished: finished this chapter and the one from A Whole New Life, finished reading the very first book of PLL (lol, yeah i just started reading them) and finished my homework! wow... i feel good. lol, anyways, hope you like this :) its shorter though, i was running out of ideas :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – It's Not A Goodbye, But A See You Later.<strong>

Harper made her way down the school's staircase, books and notebooks in hand; she rushed to her locker but stop on her tracks when she spotted her best friend coming in from the front door, "Alex!" Harper said as she increased her speed to get next her best friend. Once she was with her she hugged her.

"Hey, Harper," Alex smiled. "Wow, I can't believe I'm going to say this but… I'm actually gonna miss this place." They pulled away from the hug.

"I can't believe you're gonna leave" Harper said with a sad face. They started walking towards Alex's locker.

"Aw, don't worry Harper, I promise that I'll come visit when I can, okay?" a genuine smile formed on Alex's lips.

Harper sighed, "Still… I don't wanna be alone with these… weirdoes." Harper said while a bunch of people started walking pass them, laughing with snorts and talking about geeky stuff.

Alex smiled, "Ha-ha, nerds." She chuckled, her amused tone made Harper smile. "Anyways Harper, since I'm leaving I'm going to give you my locker." Alex hit her locker with the side of her fist and it opened. A pink-fur-wall locker with pictures of Alex and Harper on the sides and a popcorn machine on the center came to sight.

"Wow Alex, you don't even care about school now do you?" Harper said sarcastically, obviously Alex didn't care about school. She was the typical troublemaker, the school's prankster; she skipped classes, pulled pranks on teachers and students -specially her brother-, when she does go to class, she either sleeps or texts, but of course since she's a wizard she always gets away with it, and yes, sometimes she does get caught, but she doesn't mind, she has spent so much time in detention that her relationship with the principal is almost like a friend, she sometimes cracks jokes with him, but he is more strict with her so he doesn't always act like a friend when people are around, she also befriends fellow delinquents. Everyone on that profile admires her, some teachers dislike her, but most of the students just see her as 'troublemaker Alex'.

"Nope," Alex responded proudly, a grin formed on her lips.

"Ah, Miss Russo," a manly voice called from behind Harper. Alex straightens her posture at the sight of Mr. Larritate, the principal. The man that called her, like always with his cowboy-like suit, hat, country boots, and glasses walked suspiciously toward Alex. "So, Miss Russo, I heard you're leaving us." He said.

"That's right Mr. Larritate." She smiled. She was glad that she was going to get rid of all this, of him. No, don't misunderstand her, she likes Mr. Larittate, she thinks he's funny and dumb, but sometimes he annoys her.

Mr. Larritate let a small smile form on his lips. "Very well Miss Russo, it was 'bout time we get rid of all your jepardy-jap." Alex frowned but smiled, she never took anything that Mr. Larritate said seriously. "Well… this place will be a bit boring without someone to chase after and blame for all the mischievous things that happens in school. Now we have to actually search."

Alex giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment, sir." She said.

"You better" He pointed at her with his index finger and smiled, he turned to leave but then stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I just hope that wherever you're going that mischievous part of you disappear, because they won't be as nice as we are."

She smiled, "I'll try sir, but I don't promise anything." Mr. Larritate smiled and nodded, then once again turned and went into his office.

"That was awkward…" Harper thought out loud.

"It's Mr. Larritate, Harper, what did you expected?" She smiled. They talked for a few moments about nonsense stuff until they heard someone cleared their throat, Alex turned to face the person and when she found out who it was her smile disappeared.

The guy chuckled, "So you're leaving too?" It had to be T.J. Taylor.

T.J. Taylor was the sassiest wizard Alex knew. He always brags about what he can do with magic, and is always challenging Alex, which irritates her. At first it was fun to be around him because they taught them how to make your parents not care about what you do, so you can do whatever you want, after that, no one can stand him.

"Well, what do you _think_ T.J.? It's not like we have another option," she spat, crossing her arms on her chest.

T.J. chuckled, "I ain't going." She said making a funny snort, and rolling his eyes.

Alex and Harper rolled their eyes, "It's not like you can decide… right?" Harper pointed out, and quickly turned to face Alex for confirmation.

"Exactly. Didn't you hear that new law? 'Every wizard or witch under the age of 18 _must_ go to a wizardry school.'" She took a step closer, challenging him.

T.J. slowly jolted back, he was surely scared of Alex. This made Alex smirk, "Of course I heard. But that doesn't mean that I'm going." He crossed his arms, and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I sincerely hope you don't, Hogwarts will be so much better without you." She innocently shrugged while sighing, and turned her back on him, leaving him frowning at her. She sure won this argument. _I always do._ She thought. Alex took Harpers hand and led her outside of the building. "We should make something unforgettable…" Alex thought out loud, Harper's eyes sparkled.

"Oh! Oh! We should make little kitty pursers with little whiskers and then go to the park and scare the birds away!" She motioned the whickers by putting her hands up her nose and jiggling her fingers. Alex smiled at her friend's childish behavior and raised her eyebrow in pure amusement before interrupting her.

"Sounds tempting," Harper stopped jiggling her fingers and looked at Alex at the sound of sarcasm, "But no." Alex finished and started thinking. They were already at the Waverly substation street. "Hmm." Alex thought out loud. Harper pursed her lips. "We should…" She started putting her thoughts together. "Have a magical adventure!" Alex said a little too loud, raising her arms in the air.

"Oh yeah!" Harper agreed. "But I want to make something clear," She waited until Alex face her. "I'm only agreeing with this because you're leaving."

"Aw, Harper!" Alex put her hand on her shoulder. "_You_ are the best friend anyone could have." Harper smiled, and they hugged. When they pulled away Alex asked. "Okay, so what should we do? Oh, oh! We could go to Italy and have a pizza party where pizza was invented! Or, or, _we _could bring Italy to _us_." They entered the substation which was empty. No surprise.

Harper smiled at her friend's spontaneously random idea, "That would be amazing." She said.

Alex smiled and took her red wand out of her left boot, waved it and without saying a word, the substation changed completely into an Italian restaurant, instead of the dirty subway tables, there were wooden tables neatly decorated with red and white tablecloths, a beautiful pink flower in a transparent vase in the center of the table, dishes and cutlery neatly placed on the table, ready to be use.

"Wow." Harper looked around the room. It looked _nothing _like the Waverly substation.

"Come one, sit. Let's eat, I'm starving." Alex sat on one of the chairs of a table and motioned for Harper to join her, she gladly did. "Oh, almost forgot," Alex said taking her wand again; she pointed at a corner of the place and waved the wand. A stereo appeared out of nowhere blasting some metallic songs from Alex's favorite band: UGH!

"WOOOH!" Harper exclaimed raising her hands on the air and kicking at the rhythm of the music.

Alex laughed; a waitress brought her a peperoni and cheese pizza. Alex took a piece and started to eat it, Harper took a piece too while busting her unique moves. Alex laughed harder and chuckled while swallowing a bite of pizza. "Oh my gosh, Harper!" She exclaim, a smile on her face.

Harper started to laugh and hugged Alex. "Aw, Alex, I'm going to miss you so much!" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh, don't worry Harper! I'll come visit, and we'll always be best friends!" She tried to comfort her.

"Oh, that I know. No one will understand Alex Russo like I do," Alex smiled, "But who'll encourage me to talk to Jeremy from science, or, or… who will challenge Gigi with me? Who will make fun of my outfits without me feeling bad? And whose homework will I do? Who will make me laugh when I'm falling apart?" Harper looked into Alex's eyes. She didn't want her best friend to leave her.

Alex smiled faintly, "Harper, you won't be alone; you can do all those things on your own, you are the bravest person I know. And I won't leave you; I will be here whenever you need me okay?" She put her hands on Harper's shoulders. "I will _always_ be here when you need me Harper."

Harper smiled, "I will miss you Alex." They pull each other into a tight hug, "I don't want to say goodbye."

"Oh, Harper, It's not a 'goodbye', but a 'see you later.'" Alex explained and smiled. She hugged her best friend tighter. After a few moments the two best friends continued with their two-people pizza party, listening to UGH!, and eating tons of peperoni and cheese pizza. The only thing Alex could do was enjoy the last moments with her best friend before she headed to her new school. And she did. Every single second was recorded in her memory, she'll remember this moment forever. _I'll always be there for you Harper. _She thought, _always._

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, so this chapter is a little lame and short. sorry :P hope you liked it though haha. thanks for your reviews it really means a lot to me :)<strong>


	6. The Sorting Hat

**hello! so yeah... like always i'm terribly sorry that i hadn't uploaded in a LONG time... but i really hope you like this :) and thank you so much for your amazing reviews they really inspire me to continue this :) and for the story 'A Whole New World' i'm working on it! i've just been having some trouble with the ideas. :p still i hope you like this chapter! it kinda came out a bit better than i expected but yeah, i kinda liked it haha :) ok. please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – The Sorting Hat<strong>

Alex boringly paced back and forth on the Hogwarts hallways, just outside the Great Hall. The doors were closed and Professor McGonagall waited for the right moment to open them, next to her were a bunch of kids, few of them familiar to Alex from Wiz-Tech. She rolled her eyes and walked furiously toward her older brother, Justin. "Justin, what time is it?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Wow, somebody is moody," he teased.

"Not in the mood." Alex warned, narrowing her eyes.

Justin chuckled, "Ha, ha. Mood, moody, get it?" Alex knit her eyebrows together and gave him a cold stare, clearly not amused. "Okay, okay. It's 7:59." He looked at his wrist watch.

"Ugh, it's so early!" she rolled her eyes and carefully pulled out her new IPhone from her robes.

"Alex, what are you doing? You're not supposed to have that here!" Justin signaled to the phone, his eyes widened. "Put that away before someone sees it!"

Alex giggled, "Yeah right, because I follow orders." She looked at the screen of the phone and then back at Justin, "Especially orders from _you_." She smirked and turned away. "Oh man! No reception?" she sighed, making Justin grin.

Alex turned to face the doors as Professor McGonagall opened them, indicating the students to follow; Alex quickly looked one last time at the time on the screen, _8:00_. She raised her eyebrows surprised by their punctuality, and rapidly she turned it off and hided the phone under her black robes.

"Alex, come on!" Justin said moving his hand signaling her to hurry up; Alex rolled her eyes and walked to get in line again.

"Oh, hey _Alex_." Said a very familiar voice from behind her in a deep, seductive tone, she looked back but kept walking forwards following Professor McGonagall.

She stared at him stunned, "_Ronald Longcape?_" she couldn't believe it. Ronald Longcape was one of her ex-boyfriends, he had beautiful dirty-blonde, short hair, his hazel-like colored eyes were to die for, and his gentlemen-like looks made you mesmerized, he was a very handsome guy, only he was, well… _evil._

"_Jr._" He corrected. "Ronald Longcape Jr." a devilish smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

"Can you see her?" Ron asked Harry, moving his head from the end to the front of the line of students making their way to the front.

"No…" Harry replied disappointed.

"Boys, just leave her alone. You're going to see her when she gets sorted!" Hermione said frustrated by her friends' childish behaviors.

"Wait, I think I see her!" Ron whispered. "Bloody hell, she looks beautiful." His eyes started mesmerized at Alex.

"Ronald!" Hermione hit the side of Ron's arm with her hand.

"Hermione! What was that for?" He said caressing the spot where she had hit him.

"Oh, I see her," Harry smiled, looking at Alex. "But… she's with a guy…" He trailed off a little disappointed.

"I'm sure he's just a friend, Harry." Ron tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, maybe," Harry responded.

"What are you doing here, Ronald?" Alex whispered a bit afraid.

"I'm not 18 yet, Alex. And it's law that all wizards under 18 had to come." Ronald explained like if he was talking to a little kid.

They both stopped walking as everybody else did too. "You don't seem like the type of guy who follows the law," Alex stated carefully, knitting her eyebrows together.

"And neither are _you_. I really didn't wanted to go forward with this plan, but then they told me you were going to be here. I had to say yes to _that._" He smirked.

"_What?"_ Alex didn't understand what he was talking about.

Everyone was silent in the room as Dumbledore welcomed the new students.

"I've got it too." Ronald whispered in Alex's ear taking her by surprised, sending chills down her spine.

"What are you talking about?" She narrowed hew eyes and frowned, her voice trembling.

"The mark," he whispered a little too mysterious.

"What do you mean?" Alex still didn't understand what he was talking about.

Ronald opened his mouth to explain, just to be interrupted by another boy, "Alex! You won't believe who's- What is he doing here?" said Justin taking Alex by the arm and walking in front of her in a form of protection.

"Hello, Justin" Ronald smirked.

Justin frowned, "Come on, Alex." He dragged her away.

"You know well what I mean, Alex!" Ronald said before she disappeared in the crowd.

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting hat said, making the Hufflepuff table erupt with cheers as Hugh made his way to sit at the table.

"Alex, you won't believe who's here." Justin said anxiously.

"What, who?" Alex asked eagerly to know. "I mean I would guess Ronald but I just saw him…"  
>"No, Alex, It's-"<p>

"Stephanie Nichols" He got interrupted by Professor McGonagall.

"_What?_" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah, her." Justin said folding his arms on his chest.

"_How_? Stevie is _here_? But isn't she supposed to be-"

"_Dead_?" Interrupted a cold voice from behind Alex. She turned around to see Stevie Nichols– a tall-as-Alex skinny girl, with short over-the-shoulder brown hair and blonde highlights in the ends – standing in front of her; her beautiful amber-colored eyes started into Alex's brown orbs intently. Stevie smiled devilish as a big shock expression appeared on Alex's face.

"_Stevie?"_ Alex asked again not believing it. _Wow, this couldn't get better_, she thought

"Yup, now if you excuse me, I need to get sorted." She winked at both of them and walked to the front, sat on a chair facing everyone, Professor McGonagall put a weird looking hat on her head, and just as fast as it touched her hair it exclaimed, "Slytherin!" Professor McGonagall put the hat off her and she stood up with a smile on her face, walked towards the Slytherin table–which was cheering and welcoming its newest member. Alex followed Stevie with her eyes and spotted a blonde guy, _Draco, _she thought. Stevie smiled at him, shook his hand and sat next to him; Draco looked over his shoulder and spotted Alex. Alex could feel her cheeks burning, which was weird; she never acted like that in front of boys. They made an intense eye contact, and before he turned away, Alex decided to make the first move and waved at him, he replied with the slightest of a smile and then turned back to talk to Stevie. Alex turned away a little confused, and when she looked up she spotted Harry and Ron looking at her; she frowned but smiled and waved at them making them blush. Alex giggled at the fact she had taken them by surprise.

"Ronald Longcape Jr." Professor McGonagall said again.

Ronald walked towards the front of the room, slightly stopping next to Alex, "See you at Slytherin, Alex." He winked and walked passed her leaving her confused. He sat on the same chair where Stevie had sat earlier, and like before, Professor McGonagall put the same odd looking hat on his head. After a small moment the hat exclaimed, "Slytherin!" And once again the Slytherin table erupted with cheers.

Alex stood startled for a moment, her body tensed, her legs shacked, her mind rushed, and her heart raced, she didn't know what to do.

"Alex, are you alright?" asked Justin taking her by the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"Maximilion Alanzo Ernesto Russo" Professor McGonagall said.

"Do they really have to say my full name?" Max complained appearing out of nowhere, making Alex giggle. He passed through his siblings and walked to the front, he sat on the chair and Professor McGonagall but the hat on his head.

_Ah! A young Russo… it's be a while since we last had one. Things changed in the castle I may say. Now let's see what we have here… Max Russo, faithful young boy, strong, and smart…. But what's that? You get distracted very easily don't you? And a tiny bit of mischievous in you. You are brave and talented too. Hmm, so what would it be? Perhaps Hufflepuff? Or maybe Gryffindor? Or what about Ravenclaw or Slytherin?_

Max just sat there a little confused. He had no idea what the hat was talking about.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled and the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers as Professor McGonagall removed the hat from his head, and Max walked proudly toward the table.

"Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo" Professor McGonagall announced.

Alex giggled, "Pepé" she mocked and Justin gave her a cold glare; he then walked up to the front and sat on the chair, Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head.

_Another Russo? Excellent, excellent. In what house should I sort you in? Gryffindor like your brother? No, no… you are book-smart, clever, and fair. Polite too, ah! And faithful of course! I see braveness and courage in you as well, so in which house should I sort you in? Maybe Gryffindor indeed, or should it be Ravenclaw? Perhaps Hufflepuff? Or would it be Slytherin?_

Justin tensed not knowing what to do. He was fine with any house, the only he didn't wanted to be in was Slytherin. "Any but Slytherin," he said to himself.

_Oh, so you don't want to be in Slytherin? Ha ha, well maybe I should sort you in Slytherin._

"No, no…" He replied.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled again, the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers. Justin relaxed and Professor McGonagall removed the hat from his head. He walked confidently toward the Gryffindor table, took a sit next to Max and within seconds he was already talking to a bunch of kids.

"Please don't be my turn…" Alex hoped.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo," Professor McGonagall said.

"Of course…" She rolled her eyes and walked forward.

"Hey, it's Alex!" Ron said nudging Harrys arm.

"Ouch!" he complained, but then looked up to see Alex taking a seat on the chair. "She looks amazing"

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Justin, listening to what Harry had said, chuckled and nudged to Max, who slightly laughed.

Alex sat on the chair with the very uncomfortable hat on her head, she was nervous as she saw everyone looking at her. She looked at the Gryffindor table and spotted her brothers, who gave her a 'thumbs up', she then looked over the Slythein table, Stevie, Draco and Ronald looking intensely at her. She gulped a lump that formed in her throat.

_A third Russo? Well this is new! And what is that? Mischief and ambitious, you're arrogant too. Maybe I should sort you into Slytherin? But you are brave and grounded as well; you are fair, determined, and courageous, but you're also stubborn… but clever, you're very smart too. Maybe Ravenclaw? No, you're not book-smart like your brother. You are a fighter… perhaps Gryffindor? Or should I sort you in Hufflepuff? You don't care do you? But what would you parents say? What house do you want…?_

"I don't know what I want…" Alex murmured.

_Oh! But of course you do! So should I sort you in Slytherin?_

"No." She said.

_But why not? You will accomplish greater things! Evil, but great. You will be with the ones you belong!_

Alex shook her head.

_So what would it be Ms. Russo? Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or would it be Gryffindor or perhaps Slytherin?_

"I…" she closed her eyes.

_Maybe you'll be the very first one of your kind to ever be in this house._

The hat laughed sarcastically. "Gryffindor!" It shouted and the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers once again.

Alex opened her eyes relieved; she looked over the Slytherin table as Professor McGonagall took the hat off her head, Stevie, Ronald and specially Draco, looked at her with dreadful eyes. She looked down and walked slowly towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Alex!" Max said waving his arms in the air so Alex could see him.

Alex looked up and spotted her brothers, she smiled and rushed to be next him, "hey Maxie." She faked a smile and took a sit next to them, Max smiled.

"I think you're already popular here," Justin whispered in her ear. "See those guys there…?" He discretely pointed to two boys sitting opposites them on the right, Alex followed his finger, _Ron and Harry._

"They've been asking us stuff about you, guess the last name gave then the hint that we're related…" Max finished. Alex giggled and looked over Harry and Ron, she smiled and waved.

Harry smiled slightly and waved, so did Ron. "Hey Alex," Harry said.

"Hey," said Alex, "Where's Hermione?" She asked looking around.

"I'm here!" Hermione said switching sits with the guy next to Alex. "Hi," She said.

"Hi," Alex smiled. "Oh guys, you know my brothers? Max, Justin, these are Harry, Ron and Hermione." Alex said politely, pointing to each, and showing them who are who.

"Alex, I know who they are. I told you they were asking questions," Max said making both Ron and Harry blush.

Hermione smiled at Max's comment, "Well Alex, we are very happy you got sorted in Gryffindor," She smiled.

"Yeah," Alex said. She looked around for a moment, noticing for the first time that two more tables were on placed in the Great Hall; she narrowed her eyes, noticing that one was filled with only girls, and the other one with only boys. The girls dressed with light blue robes and the boys dressed kind of like Vikings to Alex, just without the horns hat. "Um… guys, why are there more tables? I don't remember seeing them before."

"Oh, yeah." Hermione began to explain, "Hogwarts was choose to be the school in which this tournament called Triwizard Tournament, in which one student from three schools, Hogwarts…" she pointed at us, "…Beauxbatons…" She pointed at the table with girls.

"They are French." Ron interrupted making Alex laugh.

Hermione gave him a quick cold glance and then continued, "And Durmstrang," she smiled and leaned closed to Alex's ear, "They're Bulgarians." She whispered loud enough so the rest could hear, and then backed her head.

"Oh, _Bulgarians,_" Alex teased seductively, and both of them giggled, making the boys exchange confused looks. "And what is this tournament about?"

"Well you see," Ron started. "Each year, one student from three schools, fight and get through dangerous and different trials throughout the year. And at the end only one wins and gets the name of the Ultimate Champion, and eternal glory." He looked up dreamily.

"It's every wizard's dream." Harry added.

"Oh, yeah! I've read about this! The wizard who wins is admired forever and respected by everyone." Justin said excited.

"Ha, well you'll need that, Justin." Alex teased, making him frown.

"Guys," Hermione said nodding her head up, meaning that Dumbledore was about to speak.

They all turned around to face Dumbledore. "Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." He started, "This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. As you may already know Hogwarts has been chosen..."

A man with over-the-shoulder blonde-grayish hair came abruptly inside the room from behind, interrupting Dumbledore. Alex couldn't help but notice that he had a type of plastic eye, a bit out of its socket, supported by a lace that was tied around his head, he had wrinkles all over his face, and was built big and because of the clothes he was wearing he looked fatter than how he was. He was grasping an odd looking wooden cane to maintain balance – he had a limp.

"Who's that?" Alex whispered to Hermione.

"That's Alastor Moody, our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." She responded with the same quiet tone that Alex had used.

"But we call him Mad-Eye Moody. I think you already know why." Ron intervened overhearing their conversation, Alex giggled looking back at the man, but then turning her attention back to Ron as he spoke again, "He was a catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days." He breathed.

Alex put a serious look on her face as she took in what Ron had said, then she looked at him once again, just to see him looking back at him, this made her uncomfortable and she shifted her body on her seat looking down.

"That is _so _creepy…" Max murmured to no one, "…cool." He finished.

Mad-Eye took a sip from a weird container, which had a cap that looked like a skull.

"What's that he's drinking?" Justin asked Harry.

"We have no idea, mate." He responded solemnly.

"My dear old friend, thanks for coming." Dumbledore told Mad-Eye. "As I was saying, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests, in this case four," everyone in the room started to murmur, "From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later."

"What does he mean four schools?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.

"I think it's because of Wiz-Tech…"Justin frowned trying to understand, "But I thought we were now part of Hogwarts, doesn't that make us part of this school? The fact that we're studying here?" Justin finished, both of his arms on the table, leaning on them.

"Maybe we're kinda still part of Wiz-Tech… in some way." Alex said.

"For now let me introduce you our fourth school, they'll be joining Hogwarts for now on. Wiz-Tech school of wizardry, and their headmaster Professor Crumbs." Some laughed at his silly name, but Professor Crumbs stood up from his seat next to all the other teachers and authorities.

"When did he arrive?" Max asked knitting his eyebrows together.

For a moment all the students got loose and started to talk again, but it didn't last long before Dumbledore interrupted them as he spoke. "Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked," They heard a ginger looking boy – that looked a lot like Ron – say.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch." He continued.

The man who everyone guesses to be Mister Bartimus Crouch stepped in front, next to Dumbledore. "After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." He tried to say, but almost as he finished the sentence, everyone started to complain and boo him, the crowd was unsettled and speaking all at once.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" Alex heard another boy say, this one sat next to a boy that looked fairly like him, she guessed they were twins, and for their ginger hair, she guessed they were Ron's siblings.

"What! That's so no fair!" Ron complained groaning.

"What is that is so important about this? It's some stupid tournament." Alex shook her head trying to calm him down, which didn't seemed to work, because just after she said that he started to unbelievably explain to Alex why this was very important.

"Alex! You don't understand! The wizard that wins gets _eternal glory_!" His eyes sparkled.

Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Silence!" Dumbledore exclaimed taking everyone by surprise and making Alex flinch. Once he gained everyone's attention again, he took his wand out casting a spell over a box that stood in front of him, making it melt into a goblet containing blue flames.

All eyes in the room sparkled with awe and some gasped with amazement.

Justin's eyes sparkled and he smiled, "My Gosh… that is-"

"Amazing," Alex finished for him.

Max nodded his head in agreement.

"Told you," Ron said in a winning tone, leaning closer to Alex's ear. She smiled looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"The goblet of fire," Dumbledore breathed. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the Tri-Wizard tournament has begun."

* * *

><p><strong>ooohhh! Suspense? yeah i'm not really good with that lol. well thank you so much for reading it! haha i love you guys so much! and right now i'm gonna try to write the next chapter and finish writing the chapter for 'A Whole New World' :) <strong>

**what do you think it's going to happen now? :O!**

**oh and if i confused you, this starts in their fourth year, but the schools (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang) arrived the 2th week of school, right after the Wiz-Tech students visited Hogwarts, and then a week after that, they arrived, so this is in the 3rth week, only Dumbledore was waiting for everyone to be there to announce the tournament :)**

**and also, i sucked at the sorting part... really i had no idea how to talk like the sorting hat so everything was improvised lol. "If you can you can, if no can no can." ;) Hawaiian saying or something like that...**

**well anyways i hope you like it! dont forget to review! :D**


End file.
